The Forgotten Ones
by Van Girlsing
Summary: Give me your breath, give me your soul; follow my words and the bell shall not toll. A lonely, lost pickpocket is forever indebted to the God of Mischef, whether she likes it or not. A DarkLoki/OC story.
1. The Execution

__I dedicate this story to my brave friend Alexa is who is currently battling cancer and my fantastic readers.

Love you all.

_When you're alone, there is no comfort that words can bring, nor songs that can soothe the ache and memories of a life long gone. Remembering the past and suffering in the present, can drive one to do normally unthinkable things. A feeling that few will ever fully understand. My name is Skye, and my parents died in the last war fighting for Asgard. They left me alone at the city's mercy. When I was younger I learned to fend for myself, deciding to turn to thievery instead of honest hard work. This is my story._

Jorh came running down the dark alley, his oversized shoes smacking against the dirty pavement. He stepped in filthy puddles, staining his old robe, but paid no attention. He panted, exhausted but determined to not stop running.

"Skye!" he managed to say, hardly any air left for talking. "They're rounding up people down the street!" he placed his hands to his knees. Jorh always did push himself too hard.

I looked out from under my black hood, my attention had been stuck on a particularly nasty splinter from the crate I sat upon. "You'd better hide, they're looking for you by name!" he said. I didn't saying anything, of what use is it? I am innocent, I did nothing to the Royals. "I know you didn't do anything..." he stood up straight, and kept looking down the alley from where he ran. "But even you can't deny you're one of the most suspicious of our lot."

Ah, Jorh. Always sweet as honey and goat's milk on a spring afternoon with his words. He reminds me of a rose. Beautiful to look at, but as soon as you pick it up, your fingers drip blood from the thorns you didn't notice.

"Indeed." Was all I could say. Even if I did hide, wouldn't that make me look more suspicious? "Thank you for your deep concern, Jorh, but I will remain where I am."

He looked at me, confused. "Well, yes, okay...but be careful with..._them_" he said, pointing his thumb towards the three guards that marched down this dank alley. Sun hasn't touched these bricks since the day they were built.

Many of the 'lower' people of Asgard live in this area. The homeless, the despised, the forgotten. Many of these people came from other areas on the continent from horrid conditions, living in shells of old buildings or camping in the forests. I had grown up here since the death of my parents, living off whatever pickpocketing goods I can manage.

"Remember, those Royals and rich people are quite different than us!" he said quickly, just as the guards stepped up behind Jorh.

"Skye Arteag, you are under arrest under the jurisdiction of the All Father Odin and the Throne of Asgard." one of the guards said. He has a mustache that could slay a dragon.

"On what charges?" I reply dully. I know that no matter what I say, I am getting arrested, and that's that.

"Suspicion of traitorism." the other one said, looking more like a man who should be serving ale at the nearest brewery then arresting people on the streets of Lower Asgard.

He pulled me off the crate of which I was so comfortably perched and bound my wrists behind me. They then took me back down the alley. I gave a look to Jorh and he looked more concerned then he ever has. It made me feel uneasy. One guard led in front of me and the other behind me. My black hood shrouded my face but I coul still see curious people looking towards me.

After the continuous rhythm of our footsteps had grown monotonous, finally we drained out of the dark alley into the sunlight, and I saw five horses and several guards standing around. Passerbys attempted to continue on their daily business, but they all sneaked looks through the corner of their eyes.

"Ah, here we are...the infamous Skye!" he said, placing his hands on his hips. I can't help but wonder what he means by 'infamous'. His armor stood out from the rest and I took him to be some sort of Captain. The cool fall air carried the tempting smell of fresh baked breads to my nose and I realize how hungry I am.

"Just as they all said. Black tunic, black gloves, black boots, and the ever-famous black hood covering her _innocent _little face!" he gave a deep laugh, and the other guards joined in. I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from breaking his ugly face. The taste of rusty blood distracted me momentarily, thankfully.

The sun made his face sweat much like I've seen in a pig-pen. I wouldn't doubt it a bit if he sat around eating doughsweets all day. I never spoke a word, but I glared into his eyes and though he could not see half my face, he apparently became uncomfortable. "Right, well, let's take her in." he said.

He hoisted himself onto the horse and I felt a shred of pity for that creature. A guard put me onto a black horse and I couldn't help but think it was a way of taunting me, all black everything. Two guards rode on either side of me, both attached with ropes. I found it very difficult to sit, as I could not use my hands to steady myself from the horse's gallop, as they were tied behind me.

One horse and rider was in the very front, holding the Asgard flag high. Citizens practically jumped off of the street to make way. My despise for these guards as well as the Throne grew with each gallop. We began to ride closer and closer to the castle.

Finally we arrived to the Royal stables along a beautiful white bridge. I had only been here once when I attempted to steal a valuable hammer from the blacksmith.

Once again a guard led me and one was behind, only now there were three more around me. I couldn't help but be amused by the fact that they think I am such a dangerous criminal.

I was led into the actual Royal building protected with countless guards, a place that few citizens ever have the honor of entering. This is where the gods live. It is massive, bigger than it appears from afar. It is truly a city within a city. I have never held high respect for any god or royal since they have left parts of Asgard to rot and forget it's people, but there is no denying the awe of this place.

We entered into another room, one that I could not place at first. Then, like a building collapsing on top of me, I realize that no less than 30 yards from me is the Asgardian King's throne. I can't help but begin to feel nervous, an emotion I haven't felt in a very long time.

This is no longer a joke, I begin to understand. This isn't just a routine check or interrogation. They really, truly and honestly begin to suspect me as being the one who let the frostgiants into Asgard during Thor's crowning. The guards force me to kneel before the throne. When I look up, I see the All Father Odin walking in, and sitting down upon the throne.

There was quiet for quite some time, until Odin spoke, "Skye Arteag, you have conspired with frostgiants against Asgard and it's people by attempting to steal the frostcube."

I think you could almost _hear _the shock I felt. I had to clamp down on my tongue so hard that my mouth filled with blood to prevent me saying a word to the All Father. "You are hereby being imprisoned until execution that will take place one week from this day. Dismissed!"

In my stunned state I forgot the trip to the prison cell. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, but no tears came, either. No trial, no display of evidence against me...just the word of the All Father to kill me for something I didn't do.

Anger, depression, confusion surrounded me. I was led here in a whirlwind and thrown into jail in less than a few minutes. Only 30 minutes ago I was free in the alley, now I am here?

I curled in a ball in the corner, thinking of my life, how pointless this has all been. I never had a chance to give Jorh my hidden money. Now I must die.

I don't remember the days passing, the hours seemed to melt and drip away, but there is no stopping it. No one came to see me, not even Jorh, nobody.

I begin to realize how truly alone I really am. How I have shut people off from me my entire life. I suppose I'm miserable anyway, who cares if I die? Who cares...yet this thought didn't ease the silent stream of tears flowing down my face. Tears for who, I wonder. Myself, always myself. My greedy little self. Is it possible to angry at yourself? Because I believe I am.

The night before my execution I sat by the gate, staring out into the darkness, unmoving. I heard quiet footsteps approaching from somewhere, but I cared not. My thoughts were lost in memories of my father and I going hunting in the forest for Oblok.

His big, happy smile making anyone feel as if nothing could go wrong. His reassuring words to me on the bridge, before he left to die, "You are strong, Skye. The strongest child here. If the dark attempts to hold you, remember..." he said as someone called his name. "It matters not what something appears to be, but what it's deep-lying intentions are." I never understood what he meant then, but I do now. He left then, to die only a few short days later.

I heard someone whisper my name. I looked outside the gate but saw no one. "Are you Skye?" I heard again from a melodic, smooth whisper. "Depends." I replied flatly. Like my mother used to say before she was murdered, I will have my snarky comments until the moment I die.

"Your execution is tomorrow, I hear." he said. I didn't reply. "I know you didn't let the frostgiants in." he said. I looked up, once again attempting to find the source of this voice. "You do?"

"Yes. And I have come to make an agreement with you." he said. I audibly scoffed. "Well seeing as I'll be dead in a few hours, I fail to see the point."

"I can stop that. I just need your word to assist me." he said. Turning down such an offer would be insanity in it's definition. "Assist in what?"

"Whatever I need, silly girl." he replied. I cock my head in confusion. That could mean a _lot _of things.

"You won't tell me what?" I say. "What if I say no?" I could hear a soft chuckle. "It matters little to me, you are the one dying tomorrow, not I." I took a deep breath.

"Fine. I will do it, just get me out of this infernal cell." I said. "Shh. I cannot tonight. Tomorrow, before you are to be taken to be executed, I will have you released." he said.

"You sure seem sound confident you can do it." I said. I heard no response. "So how will I know you tomorrow?"

He stuck his right hand through the gate and into my cell, his palm facing towards me. It was a circle with spikes shooting out from the center, making an almost star-shape. "It is called a Hodt symbol. I am the only one in Asgard with it." he pulled it back.

"Right, well, I don't really know the words to say..." I started. "No, you don't. Goodbye." and he left. I wasn't sure what to make of the entire exchange. Part of me wondered if it was just a hallucination, or a dream. Because when I woke up the next morning I had nearly completely forgotten about it, brushing it off as a hopeless fantasy.

They brought my last meal of stale bread and water. I nibbled at the edges but could not bring myself to eat anymore.

Finally they came to lead me to my death. Though I had never struggled, they still bound my hands. It was a long walk but it seemed only a few short steps. We went out into the grass. I could see rows of people, lining the path I walk. They all stared at me wordlessly, but you need not be a mind reader to know how much contempt they held for me.

I looked through the wall of people to see the block of which they were to behead me, and only now did I begin to resist the guards. I would not plead and cry for my life, I will die with dignity. But my body could not help pushing back against them. Finally we arrived just a few yards from the block.

The All Father and his two sons on either side of him stepped before me. "Before justice is to be given on this traitor, Asgard has it's mercy on even the vile and contemptable." he said. Thor looked at me with hatred in his eyes that nearly matched his fathers. He thinks I am the one who disrupted the ceremony of his crowning by letting the frostgiants in. How on earth could I even have access to them?

The other son Loki, who we citizens of Asgard rarely see, kept staring at me as well, but not with hatred. An evaluation, studying me. Questions, memories, doubts and fears flooded my mind as my imminent death drew closer.

"Do you have any final words, Skye Arteag on your final breaths?" he asked. I did not know what to say. Should I even say anything before a crowd that will laugh and dine tonight in celebration of my beheading? Thankfully my hood is up so no one can see the tears falling down my face.

"The traitor has no words to speak, All Father." one of the guards behind me said as I let my head hang, looking down on the lime green grass. As I passed the God of Mischief he turned his palm up and I gasped. The Hodt symbol.

"Witness now, citizens of Asgard, a traitor brought to justice for her heinous crimes against us." And so I was shoved to the block, my hood pulled back and my black hair spilled out. The God of Mischief! He is the one who came to my cell last night! But why will he not save me? Did he change his mind? The executioner walked over to me and laid my head on the block. I saw him raise the axe and I clamped my eyes shut and yelled, "May Asgard burn!" and all went black.


	2. House on the Hill

I awoke, the side of my head aching so badly it seemed to have split open. I touched it to ensure my brain was still encased inside my head, and it was, thankfully.

Things are far too blurry, I cannot even tell where I am. Shouldn't I be dead? _Am _I dead? The last thing I remember is the executioner raising the axe and me saying some stupid thing. If this is death, then why does my head hurt so?

I assume something went wrong and I am somehow alive. I try to sit up but quickly collapse again. This is the first bed I've laid upon that wasn't in a cell, in so many years I seem to have lost count. It's quite comfy, really. Even should my head not hurt like someone attempting to crack it open, I doubt I would want to get up.

But alas, even in my weak state, I can't be left alone. I heard bootsteps just outside of the room. My vision is hardly better than a moment ago but I think it is starting to clear up. Just as details begin to become clear once more, someone bursts into the room. After a moment I recognize the God of Mischief, and he does not appear happy.

"You _fool! _You stupid, foolish girl!" he said. I could only move my eyes to answer him, my voice had somehow become lost. "'_May Asgard Burn!'" _he said, pacing the floor. Watching him walk made my head hurt even more.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you've done?" he said, walking over to me. I feel like I am being treated like a child and I do _not _like it. God, Prince, whatever he is, I am liking him less and less, especially without an explanation.

"Speak, alley rat! It is your head that is damaged, not your tongue!" he said. I coughed slightly and said in a weak voice, "Call me one more name and you'll be on your way to Valhalla."

His facial features went from fury to amazement. His mouth gaped open and he scoffed. "You speak to the Prince of Asgard with such _disrespect?_"

"I grovel and plead to _no one._" I said. He walked slowly over to me and knelt down just a few inches from my face and took the top of my tunic in his fist. "You _will _grovel. You are _my _pet now." he said in the scariest tone I have heard from another creature in all my life. I could not think of any way to reply to such bottled anger.

I thought of how disillusioned this man must be to think I owe him anything...then I remember that night when we made an agreement that he refused to tell me what for. Oh _no. _What have I gotten myself into?

He stood up and looked out of a window that I failed to notice until just now. "This is off to a terrible start, Skye." he said, changing his tone completely. "Let us attempt to be, _comrades. _Friends, even. It would be best for our current situation."

I was still feeling quiet from his claiming me as a pet, but I managed to say, "What exactly _is _our situation?

He sighed and shook his head. "I hired someone to kill the executioner from afar just before he were to chop your head off." He spoke rather casually. The changing of his tone is uncomfortable.

"But there was a mistake, a very big mistake. The damn fool shot an arrow through him a few seconds too late and the axe hit you, hence the pain you're in, but luckily it was only the side of the axe." He sat down on a seat.

"The executioner died but you were not supposed to be unconscious, you were supposed to run for the forest while I claimed to go after you, then say you somehow escaped, so on and so forth. They caught my hired man and he awaits in prison now." he said. I began to slowly sit up.

"Don't. You are badly injured, you've been out for three days now. Lie down." So I did, but all the while disliking being told what to do. Though I dispise him very much, his voice is somehow smooth and soothing to my aching head. He went on.

"So I had to make my doppelganger appear to rush inside with the crowd, while I really carried you off here." I began to understand why he was so upset. He looked angrily at the floor.

"I could have _claimed_ later that I was only protecting an _innocent _citizen, but you had to spew 'May Asgard Burn!' just before you were knocked out. But by now _Odin _and Thor noticed I have disappeared, along with your 'body'. Now we are both surely dubbed traitors." he said. I didn't know what to reply, it was stupid of me to say but I thought I would be dead in less than a second.

"You didn't have to save me, you know." I squeaked. His eyes flicked up to me. "So you'd rather I hadn't." he said flatly. "Perhaps I do, too."

I grit my teeth. "I didn't say that. You just seem like sort of man to only look out for himself, don't attempt to deny that."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, you're quite right. I am not sure why I saved you but, a promise is a promise. I have kept my end, will you keep yours?"

My promise. My promise of what, exactly? '_Whatever I need, silly girl.' _Whatever he needs...

"Well, seeing no other option, I suppose I'll have to. I generally attempt to keep my promises, too. I am not _entirely _dishonest." I said, suddenly feeling a sharp pain on my head once more.

He grinned a grin that is difficult to distinguish. Is it a happy grin? A sadistic grin? A satisfied grin? Possibly a mix of all three? Either way, it suited his nickname of God of Mischief.

"A servant will bring you food soon. Rest and recover, I will be gone for some time, but I will return when you are well." he said, standing up. He smiled at me and walked out the door.

He enters in fury and leaves in smiles. What a confusing person. His emotions are all over, he seems like a dangerous person. I think I will have to watch my back around him.

Over the next couple of days I slowly began to sit up and even walk around, despite the outrageous headaches. By the fifth day, not including the three I was unconscious for, I finally left the home for the first time. From the inside it was large and luxurious, something you would expect a God to live in. But after I walked outside I saw it appeared to be no more than a small humble home. A perfect disguise.

The surrounding area I could not place exactly, but it was undoubtedly beautiful. Trees covered most of the hills, but there were open fields of grass every now and again. The rainbow sunset complimented the green that covered everything. The house is on a hill, overlooking most everything. The only place that appears to be higher are some snowy mountains some miles down.

The fresh air was so relieving I felt almost completely healed for a moment. I sat out on the soft grass for at least an hour before going inside, hunger calling me back.

There are two servants, Riya and Yord. Riya is a tall, muscular woman, she appears to be tougher than most men I have met in Asgard. She has beautiful long blonde hair that is always braided past her waist, and a very stern attitude. So far she is friendly, but she makes me think of an insect's nest. If you play with it too long, you _will _get stung.

Yord is similar to her in height, but they quite different other than that. He has dark brown hair and a fluffy beard, and a very soft, sweet voice. He almost seems shy sometimes, but I think he is just not the type to talk.

I couldn't help but wonder for these past few days why Loki has trusted them to not inform anyone from Asgard that we are here. Not until just now do I discover why.

I walked inside the large doorway and caught myself on a table, another dizzy attack hitting me. I leaned against it until Riya came in and led me to the seating room, setting me down on the sofa. The soft, comfortable sofa. She brought in some Dijou Bird wings and some finely chopped vegetables that I had never tasted before, with some warm, soft bread and butter. I have eaten better the past week than I have in most of my life.

Though I could barely keep my head up, I wolfed all the food down in record timing. Riya is a fantastic cook. She has barely spoken to me, though. She chats away half the day with Yord, but only asks, 'How are you, m'lady?' 'Need anything, m'lady?' to me.

She walked in to take the dishes away and added, "Your clothes, the black ones, I have them all washed up, in case you were wonderin'. My apologes, m'lady, that I didn't tell ye' sooner. It seemed to have slipped me mind."

I _was_ curious where my usual attire had gone. I've been wearing a variety of peasant dresses since arriving. "Oh, thank you, Riya. Very nice of you." she curtsied and walked back into the kitchen. As per usual routine, she checked on me one last time and asked, "Need anything else, m'lady?". Usually I would thank her for the meal and say no, but since I can now think clearly and things are returning to normal in my head, I feel the need to ask many questions.

"Yes, actually. Do you have time to answer some questions I have?" I said. She looked nervous and peered around for someone, or maybe a way to escape. "Um, you see, the prince didn't really want us to answer anything until you got better..." she said.

"I see. Well would you anyway? I would appreciate it very much." She looked around once more and sat down on the chair across from me. "What would you like to know?" just before I asked the first question, Yord walked in and looked horrified. "Riya! What do you think you're doing, bothering the master's lady?"

_The master's lady? _Did he truly just call me that? "I think she has a right to know what is what, Yord." she said sternly. He hesitated for a moment before sitting down next her silently. "Why did you call me, 'the master's lady'?" I asked, probably more hostile than I intended.

Riya looked at him with fury in her eye, but didn't say anything. "Ehm, it's just, we sort of, _assumed,_ that you...well, you know..." he said, running out of words. I didn't care to hear what else he would say.

"First of all, where are we?" I asked. "This is Kortheim, southwestern Kortheim to be exact. The Faerie Valley." Riya said, smoothing her dress out. I remember Kortheim on a map, but Faerie Valley did not ring a bell. "I see. Where has Loki gone, and why have you not told anyone from Asgard of our whereabouts?"

Riya spoke up once more. "We honestly don't know where the master has gone, he did not tell us. He told us to nurse you to health, that's all he said, I swear on it." I nodded, then Yord answered the second question, "We swore an oath a long time ago to obey whatever our master tells us. All servants do. If we were to break it, we agree to death or worse."

Worse than death? I didn't ask him to clarify it. "So didn't you break your promise by disobeying him by telling me all this?" I said. Riya shrugged. "He didn't _order _us not to. He just said we _shouldn't._"

I thanked them and retired to my room. It was not late enough in the day to go to sleep, but I had no where else to go. Just why _did _he save me? Oh sure, he says a promise. But I have a feeling he has something more sinister in mind.

Soon I will be completely well again, then he will be back, and oh dear me, will I ask a lot of questions!

I hummed old songs I remembered and watched the night sky from my room for a while. It was beautiful to see, something I never actually took the time to do before. Finally I drifted to a dreamless night.

It took just two more days for me to be completely healed, save a slight soreness on the side of my head. You could tell I was better because I had started to become bored. After a filling lunch, I decided to go for a walk. Yord advised against it, he said there were wild animals in the woods, so I lied and said I would stay to the fields.

Naturally the woods were too beautiful to ignore, and they were just a few hundred yards from the house. I had no weapon but I didn't think I'd need one, but oh, how wrong I was.


	3. You Reap What You Sow

I was warned by Yord, and I did not bring a weapon, so the fact that this happened is really no surprise. So I suppose I walked right into it. _Literally._

A furious Coeg raised from his sleep just before me. My loud footsteps undoubtedly stirred the beast. I'd never seen one, except as a drawing in a book once. Vicious creatures. That large snout hides flesh-ripping fangs, and you needn't good eyesight to tell you just how _muscular_ and terrifying it is. I've never had to deal with wild animals before. That is, unless you count the Asgardian guards.

Its coal-black eyes bored straight into me. When it stood, it was only a foot shorter than I. Its canine fur was a deep red color, and it made me curious as to if it was naturally that way, or stained from the blood of its prey.

I slowly began to back up, too scared to look for roots sticking out or shrubbery that might trip me. I haven't a clue how fast they are, as I never bothered to read the description in that book I once dubbed 'useless'.

I kept backing up, and eventually felt the trunk of a tree behind me as it began to growl and bare it's teeth. This thing will rip me up to bits unless I climb this tree, and _fast. _

My hands are sweaty from fear but I flip around to grab hold onto the bark just as it lunges for me. I swing to the side and it bites the bark instead. I use this split second to hoist myself higher and grab the lowest branch. I feel its powerful jaw rip one of my shoes off, but words cannot express how thankful I am that my foot wasn't inside of it.

Just as I think I might be out of its reach, I feel my dress get pulled harshly down. I nearly lose grip of the small branch, but I managed to pull myself up with the distinct sound of fabric ripping.

I kept climbing until I was absolutely out of reach, but I could see the nasty creature still snarling, making some inferally dreadful noise. It was as if it was growling and being choked at the same time. It made several more attempts to claw its way up but failed each time.

I won't deny it, I am very shaken up. I've had to deal with nasty people before, but this wilderness is so, _out of control _for me. That's it, out of control, I am used to having things controlable. Stealing from a store or lifting change out of someone's robes are controlled enviornments, and I know I am stealthy enough to not be caught. But _this_...

You cannot tame this creature, you cannot come up with a devised plan. It's all, hope for the best and take it step by step. That's what this has _all _been the past couple of weeks. I don't know the plan, everything seems to just, _go. _On it's own, where ever.

These thoughts and many more drifted about my mind as I waited for the beast to move on. But I sat there, hour after hour, and it never left. It fell asleep for a while, and I attempted to quietly crawl down the tree on the otherside but it nearly got me again and I climbed back up.

Clever creature. It's going to try to starve me out. I even tried to climb to another tree but the ones around this one were too far, and the branches too weak to support me jumping. Should it snap, I would fall, and my bones would litter the ground for an eternity.

But just before I attempted to do something about this that would surely end in my death, I heard an amused, mischievous laugh from a few yards away. The beast stood up but quickly fell down, as something had landed in its skull.

"You're worse than I thought." I heard him say. Loki.

Grateful or annoyed, I cannot decide on my emotion. "Yes, well, I would like to see you try to kill it without a weapon!" I said, starting to climb down to the Coeg corpse.

"Doppelganger, I would have sent it running off, while I escape." he said, strolling over to the dead animal.

"Well I don't _have_ a doppelganger, Mr. Loki. And I'm not trained to kill, either." I looked down and realized the lower part of my dress had been torn right off, making it uncomfortably short.

"Yes, your knowledge is in deception, stealth. Quite handy. By the way, love, I think your dress must have caught on a branch, it seems torn, did you notice?" he said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why, _no, _I hadn't at all. Thank you for telling me."

He looked amused, and surprisingly, in a good mood. "It's nice to see you again, too." he said, pulling the dagger from the Coeg's head. I didn't say anything.

"Nasty beasts, Coegs. They make fine trophies. Unfortuneately I'm not in to displaying corpse heads in my house." he said, leaning back on the tree from where I'd climbed. "You could have just jumped onto it's head from the tree, he would have died instantly." he said, wiping the dagger off on a now red cloth.

I suppose I should act at least a _little _more grateful. After all, he did save my life, twice now. "I will keep it in mind should it happen again. How did you know I was here?" I asked, attempting to pull the dress down a bit more, but failing.

"Easy. Yord said he told you not to go into the woods, so naturally I knew you would. I had just returned a short while ago, and I have good news." He extended his hand and motioned for me to follow.

I walked over and he put his arm around me. I couldn't help but look at his hand and want to shove it away, but I didn't. We walked through the woods, presumably back to the house.

"Most everyone in Asgard thinks you're dead." I felt really surpised, my stomach seemed to jump around on its own. "And that's good?" I replied. He nodded. "Yes, very. And I'm not a traitor, at least by their word." By _their _word?

"So you _are _a traitor?" I asked. He looked away for a moment. "Well, it depends on how you look at it, really." he said. I could tell he was not terribly excited to discuss this subject, more like he was obligated to.

"I mean, by letting the frostgiants in, I saved Asgard from my brother's foolish rein for at least a little while longer." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You? _You _left the frostgiants in?" I could hear my jaw hitting the wood's floor.

"I had to, love. Thor is immature, unready for the throne. He thinks of it as a joke or a game, and only recently is our father beginning to realize this."

"They don't who the real culprit is, but as far Asgardians are concerned, you have been brought to justice for your, _heinous _crimes." He laughed aloud. I kept staring at the ground, and I realized it was nearly dark out. I could see the field that led to the house just up ahead.

I did not want to continue that conversation, and he seemed somewhat quiet of other recent news, so I didn't push it any farther. After Riya nearly lost her head upon seeing my shredded dress and hearing that I disobeyed Yord's advice, she pulled up a warm bath and a fresh dress for me.

"The master speaks very fondly of you." She said, brushing my hair out after the bath. I couldn't think of what to reply, he always seems narcissistic in my opinion. Like he is somehow above me, but in a way that you doubt he is.

We walked to the dining hall and saw a beautiful dinner set on a large table, set for two. This is actually the first time I've eaten at the table.

Loki pulled my chair back for me. Manners are something I never grew up with, so it was no surprise to see him almost _study _the way I ate. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. You just have much to learn." he replied. "Learn? What do I have to learn?" I asked, my mouth full of bread and wine.

He acted like a child caught doing something he shouldn't be. "Well..." he said, sipping the wine like a gentleman. "I have someone coming to see you tomorrow. A very wise man."

I swallowed all my food, wiped my mouth and pushed the plate from me. "I see. What does he do?" I said. He grinned. "You're very defensive. He will train you in the art of hand-to-hand combat."

"What ever for?" I said. Riya and Yord cleared the table as we walked to the outdoor room. It is a beautiful, roomy patio that I only now realized how wonderful it really is.

"I need you trained, Skye." he said, as he sat next to me on a cushion on the floor. "It's just a..._precaution._ Most of Asgard thinks Skye Arteag is dead, I plan to rebirth you, in a way."

I looked to the night sky for a distraction, until he said my name. "Beautiful name. I hate to change it. Almost as beautiful as you are." I am not sure if I avoided his eyes out of childish shyness or distrust.

"Well, thank you, I suppose." He slyly smiled. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why can you freely return to Asgard even though you disappeared for three days?" I asked.

He sighed. "Odin knows you are alive. Thor does, and a few close 'friends' of theirs. They also know you're probably innocent, so they don't bother to ask why I did what I did, or where you are, as long as you're out of sight, and nearly all of Asgard thinks you're dead."

"Can't I ever return? To see friends?" I asked. He tilted his head as if tossing an idea around. "Definitely not." he said after a moment. "Asgardians would know you live, and too many complications would arise." I suppose I have little to return to anyway.

I stretched my legs out and straightened out my dress. _Yech. _I hate dresses nearly as much as prison, and there is little difference!

"You need rest. Cowering from that Coeg must have been exhausting." he said, laughing. For the first time, I playfully shoved him, as I would a friend. A _friend. _

"Indeed it was! I thought I would have to resort to eating the bark unless some _hero _galloped along to save me!" I said, giggling. The wine is probably getting to me.

"My apologes that I was _not _the hero you prayed for." he said. I shook my head and smiled. "Villains are better than heroes." I said flatly. Though he did not reply for a moment, I could see his ear-to-ear smile through the corner of my eye.

"So you like villains more than heroes." He said. I nodded. "At least villains get to have _fun_." Yes, the wine is definitely getting to me.

"You think I am a villain?" he asked, slightly more serious. I realized how out-of-hand I was getting and tried to calm myself. "The word _villain _is subjective. Some people have called me that, though I see myself stealing, yes, but not from innocents or poor. I used to steal because I would die if I didn't."

He thought this over for a moment. "Just as some might see you letting frostgiants in to Asgard as a villainous act, though you were only doing Asgard a favor." I added.

He stared at me for a moment, thinking about something. "You are quite right, Skye. I have never thought of it that way. Thank you." I nodded and he grinned.

I stood up to retire to my room as I assumed tomorrow would be an active day, or at least an interesting one.

He stood up as well and we bid eachother good night. Just as we were to split ways to go to our rooms, one final thought occured to me. "So I was more or less a name picked out of a bowl?"

"Well, they needed _someone _to take the blame, filthy Asgardians. The citizens became restless for a criminal to hate. And a parentless, vengeful thief looked convincing enough."


	4. The Escape

I went silently to my room and closed the door. I should have known. No more than a random name chosen by...who, exactly? Who chose to ruin my life and kill off an innocent citizen? Well perhaps the word _innocent _is stretching it, but I can honestly say I am innocent of the crime they accused and 'executed' me for.

I sat on the edge of my bed and clenched the sheet on my bed in my fists. I feel such _anger_, such hatred for Asgard. Before it was little more than a disrespect for the All Father and the throne. A quiet despise for them. But what I feel now is so much more, a power, but an evil power. The urge to make them pay. Make them all pay, for what they've done to Lower Asgard and my friends, letting us rot while they live in riches, for attempting to kill me. They will pay, all of them.

I know not if Loki is one of them but it is undeniable that he was, and still is one of the Royals, one of the Gods. Should I even trust him? Did he cause this? The way the Asgardians took him back with nearly open arms makes me suspicious of his motives. He _must _be hiding something.

I eventually laid back and drifted to a nightmarish night. I had a dream that Loki tortured Jorh and I remember running through the streets of Asgard while lit on fire. I saw Thor murder countless innocent Lower Asgard citizens, and many other things that I don't care to repeat.

I awoke, sweating and still lost in my nightmare. It seemed I was still stuck in it when someone knocked at my door, as I yelled the foulest curse that my tongue knew. Farther down the hall on the other side of the door I heard Loki laugh loudly.

It turned out that Riya knocked on my door to prepare my bath. Loki walked down the hall to my door and shoved it open without knocking. "Naughty girl, where did you learn such _vulgar _words?" he said, still smiling and chuckling.

I turned to my other side so as to not have to look at Riya or Loki. "Come, come, Skye. Your trainer arrives soon and you need to be ready." He said. Riya whispered something to him. I could hear him supress a laugh as Riya went to fill the tub. "Have a bad dream, love? Riya says you made quite a bit of noise last night."

I could still feel the fresh anger and feeling of betrayal from the dream, and our parting words last night. "Why? Did she have nothing else to do but have an ear to my door?" I said bitterly, still completely covered by the blankets. He chuckled. "Perhaps, but then that means you did have a bad dream. Poor Skye, I will weep for you tonight." he said sarcastically.

He walked over to me and pulled the covers off, and picked me up. "What do you think you're doing?!" I said, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Torhan will be here quite soon, love. Riya has prepared your bath!" he said. He seemed happy for some reason, happier than usual. He smiled at me as I stared blankly at him.

"Are you quite done treating me as your _pet?_" I said as he dropped me onto my feet in the bath room. "Ah, yes. My apologes for my wording during our first _official _meeting. Had been quite a bad day, you know." he said, leaving the room. "I think of you as an unpolished gem, is that better?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged. "I am just _dying _to know what I'll be like when I'm polished." I replied sarcastically. He smiled. "An unpolished gem is quite the same as a perfect jewel, only more _refined._" he said from the doorway. "I would hate for you to change from your charming personality you have now."

Riya brought in some clothing and closed the door. The bath felt much too cold for comfort, but she said it 'awakens the senses and energizes the body'. I don't care what it does, but when I find the cold air outside the bath warmer than the water, it does _not _make me feel better.

I got dressed in some clothing that looked appropriate for training. It is a long dark-green tunic that the back part goes down nearly to my knees, while the front end stops at the weapons belt. The dark brown long boots came up past my knee, which had the green pants securely tucked inside. There are three brown straps that cross my torso that hold sheaths for knives.

Riya tied my hair into a secured upbraid. I ate a quick, short breakfast in the seating room before Yord said Loki _requested _my presence outside. I mumbled something under my breath that made Yord blush.

It felt perfect outside, though the wind carried a slight chill. It still felt like before dawn, though the sun had been up for quite some time. I could see Loki, dressed a black tunic and black breeches & boots, talking to a somewhat older man in the fields. He must be Torhan. He is wearing red peasant-like attire and has a short, blonde beard to match his scraggly blonde hair. Next to Torhan, Loki truly does look like a god.

I walked over to them and my trainer, Torhan, bowed low. I felt confused, I'm not royalty, why is a lowly thief from Lower Asgard being given respect? "Ah, dear Skye, or shall I say, 'Sicarius'."

I didn't hide my surprise. "Sicarius?" I said, looking at Torhan for an explanation. Just before he said anything, Loki chimed in: "She asks many questions, I hope it isn't a bother." Torhan grinned, but it didn't look natural. Almost as if it was painful.

"Not at all, prince. Not at all. You see, Skye, as a part of your new identity you need a new name, it only makes sense." he said. I still had a disbelieving look on my face. "Sicarius is quite right, it fits nicely." Just as he was about to continue, Loki looked at him, dead on. Torhan lost his words and changed the subject.

"Over the next few weeks we will learn the art and perfection of throwing knives, dagger wielding and the perfection of stealth, which I hear you are quite good at already." he said. I gave a 'I suppose so' look and he nodded, lost in thought.

"Very well. I shall leave you to it." Loki said, throwing me a mischievous smile before walking back to the house.

Over the next month I learned how to throw knives and metal stars accurately, and how to use daggers in quiet, almost assassinative ways. I even learned how to fight without a weapon. Loki insisted that it was only a precaution, but I had my doubts every moment.

Torhan did not stay in the house, and would not tell me where he _did_ stay. But each morning I would awake just after dawn and train until just a couple of hours before sundown, and each morning he stood, waiting for me in the field. I learned nothing of him, where he was from or how Loki knew him in the month I trained. He was quiet but an excellent teacher.

Loki would appear only two days or so each week, the rest he spent in Asgard, doing his usual 'princely duties'. What ever that means.

But in this time I got to know him quite well. He turned out to be much different than I thought. A joker, a trickster on the surface. Most of the time he was quite happy with my progress and always seemed in good spirits.

Other rare times he would arrive and wish to never return to Asgard, that he could live in that house until his dying days. He cursed Thor and his father in ways that would surely mean his arrest should anyone not here hear it. I realized that being a Royal was not as perfect or glorious as it seems, the way Loki described it.

He had many closed up feelings when we met, things he thought he could never open up to anyone. But in time, he did. He told me of a shadow he feels around Thor. How something does not seem, _right _in his life. He had much fury for different people, people that caused troubles for Asgard. And I told him of my life, growing up parentless. My father dead in the war fighting for Asgard, and my mother murdered in cold blood.

He grew angrier each day I saw him. Angrier with Asgard, but closer to me. I don't know why, but I began to feel protective of Loki, almost caring for him. If someone were to ask me if I loved him, I wouldn't be sure of my answer. I would only love him if he would love me, but I don't think he will ever care for me the way I have begun to care for him, so I sweep the thought out of my mind, and remind myself how he thinks of me as a pet, or an item to be used.

I have now improved very much at throwing stars and knives. Perhaps not as well as Torhan, but quite well, if I say so myself. I learned how to stealthily attack someone from behind, and how to make little noise and fade into the darkness, even better than I had before.

But my skills as far as weaponless hand-to-hand defense goes, I would _definitely _say I'm failing. My reaction timing is far off despite weeks of training. I cannot block or dodge someone who swings their fists at me. My only hope is to get to them before they get to me.

Torhan and I were working on this when we saw Loki arrive towards the house on horseback, holding the strap to a second riderless horse. It was unusual because this is the fourth time this week he has spent the night here, not to mention the strange additional steed.

A few minutes later I saw Riya run out to Torhan and I. "M'lady, m'lady! The master says he needs to speak with you, quickly!" So we ran inside while Torhan followed.

Loki seemed to be searching about the house, and telling Yord instructions, while Riya ran to the kitchen. "Skye!" he said when he saw me standing there. "Good to see you, love."

"Yes, good to see you too, but what is going on?" I said, watching him go from room to room. "Someone, and should I ever meet them I will rip their eyes from their sockets, has started a rumor that Skye Arteag is alive." he said. I failed to see his urgency.

"And now Odin will most likely want you dead, to extinguish any possibility that it is true. We must leave. We have lingered here quite long enough." He said, packing things. Riya gave Loki two large satchels.

"Good, this should last. Thank you, Riya, for your help recently. Give Yord my thanks. You can return to my father now." Riya curtsied and ran to my room.

"Are you ready to leave?" Loki asked, finally stopping from his frantic search around the house. I was unsure what to say, but seeing as I had no possessions to bring, I nodded. "Good."

"And thank you, dear friend. Your knowledge has been most useful." Torhan gave a slow nod, as if unsure of himself.

"We must leave." Loki said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to the two horses. He threw some satchels over his horse, then over my steel gray horse.

It wasn't until we had ridden for several miles in silence past low, green hills that I remembered my old black clothing. I know it is wrong to care for clothing as one would a prized possession, but I could not help but feel a bit sad that I would never see it again. I now wore the green and brown clothes that I had been given to train in a month ago.

We came up to a fork in the path, and we slowed down. There was no sign, only dirt paths and an occasional bridge. "Where are we going?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"I haven't decided." he replied, obviously not wanting to speak. I looked down the path to the right and saw foresty landscape, but it appeared to get dark and ominious later on. The path to the left continued along a similar path to the one we had been on. The sun was getting low and I began to feel uncomfortable.

Finally he decided on turning to the right, into the dark forest. We rode on until everything became an inky darkness. The overhanging trees and thick foliage, as well as the sun having now gone down, made it next to impossible to see. Even the moonlight could barely stream through.

We stopped once we realized we could no longer go forward, due to the darkness. I heard him jump down off of his horse. "We must wait until day." he said. I jumped off as well, stepping carefully around. "No lanterns?" I asked. "No, unfortunately." was all he replied.

Only the occasional thin line of moonlight helped us see anything at all, so we managed to tie the horses to a tree. "No water, foolish Riya." he said.

"Don't you think it is dangerous to stop on the road?" I asked. He didn't respond for a moment. "Probably. But I cannot see in this darkness. So here we rest."

I crawled around for a soft patch of grass and laid down. I thought Loki was angry with me, and that is why he seemed to ignore me, so I turned to my side to stare into even more darkness. I heard animals in the distance and the sound of insects around, but it seemed relatively quiet.

I almost jumped when I heard a noise just in front of me, only to realize it was Loki laying down. "Did I frighten you?" he said in a playful tone. "Yes, yes you did." I replied. I had many questions but now did not seem the time to ask them.

"They will not get you. I promise this." he said. I sighed. "And I _keep _my promises."


	5. All Your Sins

I wasn't sure what his last words before we fell asleep were supposed to mean. However I didn't overanalyize it until later, something I have a habit of doing.

In the early morning, the forest was much brighter. However it was still darker than an open field because of the thick trees above us.

I must have rolled over in the middle of the night, because when I opened my eyes I had my head on Loki's chest. Though it is doubtful it was coincidental, because he had his arm around me, and he is very much awake, staring into the branches above us.

I sat up quickly. We had never been so close. Yet it felt...nice. To be close to another person like that. And of course, of all gods and Asgardians, it _has _to be the God of Lies I fall for. I quickly rolled my eyes at the thought. The words 'stupid' and 'childish' floated in my head.

"Good morning." he said, sitting up and smiling. It is genuine, but it is obvious he is still worried about Odin. "Morning." I replied quietly.

"There is some bread and water in the horse's left satchel." he said, laying back down, his hands under his head. Bread and water, I seem to feast on these two items more often than I would like to.

I got enough for both of us and sat by Loki, a bit farther away than neccessary from him. The bread was surprisingly tasty, I almost wanted to get more when I decided against it, thinking of the possible trip ahead.

"Do you hate me, Skye?" he asked, still staring into the branches above, whilst munching on the bread.

The question took me quite by surprise and I didn't respond. How do you answer a question like that, when your answer could surprise even you?

"I suppose you do. I wouldn't blame you. Especially for what I am going to ask you to do in a moment." he said. I felt guilty, he has done so much for me and asked so little in return. At the very least I should comfort him.

"I-I don't hate you. You've saved my life more times than I can count." I replied, my thoughts lingering on what he meant by 'what he is going to ask me to do in a moment'.

He didn't say anything, but turned his emerald green eyes to me. I felt obligated to say something, anything. "In fact, sometimes I even like you." Was all I could manage.

He looked back to the roof of branches. "Then why do you act like you don't?"

I sighed and looked on into the woods. "I act like that to everyone, I suppose. Even those I care for. _Especially _those I care for. I think I fear losing them. It's less painful when you lose someone to know that they dislike you anyway." I am not quite sure where that came from, but it felt honest. Like I truly meant it.

He sat up and moved over to me. I nearly stood up, when he put his hand behind my head and kissed me. He _kissed _me!

I kissed him back, I suppose I am lost in the moment. He pulled away and took my hands in his. "You kissed me back." he said, looking down at our hands. I coughed uncomfortably.

"You kissed me first." I said childishly. "You've ended up being quite different than what I thought you would be, when we first met." he said. "Same goes for you." I replied.

"I think much differently of you, which makes what I am going to ask just that much more difficult." he said. "I've been having you trained so you could...kill people that need to be killed."

"You want me to..._assassinate _people?" I replied. "Is that what that kiss was all about? Softening me up?" I stood up, and he did, too. It seemed like the entire forest was listening in on our conversation, which is, of course, absurd.

"No, not at all, Skye. These people...they _need _to die. For the good of Asgard. I wasn't sure how you would handle me telling you." he said, almost looking sad.

I walked over to a tree and leaned against it, thoughts churning in my mind while Loki stood there anxiously for a response.

"I kissed you because I didn't know if you trusted me or not. But you do, Skye, I can see it. I've come to like you more than I ever thought I would." he said.

I rubbed my face, still feeling tired. After a heaving sigh, I turned around to face him. The determined look he has makes me feel more unsure of my answer. "What kind of people _need _to die?"

His features loosened up. "Thor's ceremony to be king is set to be next month. The crowning can only be held on the first day of the new season. If we can _eliminate _some people before then, my brother's reign may not be so permanent."

"Permanent? I thought the king could only relinquish the crown when his son is of age or he has betrayed his people..." I replied, as Loki's words began to sink in. He looked at me and nodded. "Precisely."

Well, to say that Thor is young, immature and unready for the throne is undeniable. But I couldn't hide my doubts of going to such drastic measures just to ensure he won't hold the throne long, or even at all. "I understand he shouldn't be king...but what will killing people solve?"

"You see, love, when he is faced with the difficult challenges of having his highest advisors and Asgardian officials dead, he will have to solve these problems alone. He will fail, and our father will see how he cannot possibly be king." he said, inching closer to me.

"And what does this have for you?" I asked, but I think I already knew the answer. "So Thor will no longer be looked at as so _important. _I will finally be the one casting the shadow onto Thor." he said.

"Killing innocents just for the sake of having yourself on a pedestal hardly seems like a good-" I started, but he cut me off, anger in his voice, "Asgard will fall under Thor! Do you want to see that? I can _save _it and change it, should I be king. Make it better for all. Including Lower Asgard."

I fell silent. Could this truly save Lower Asgard? "They will no longer be forgotten, Skye. I will ensure they are clothed and fed and found homes. Isn't that what you want?" Helping Asgard or most of it's citizens hardly holds my attention. But helping Lower Asgard and it's starving people, the homeless friends I have..."Jorh. You love him, don't you?" Loki said, turning away.

Jorh? I, in love, with Jorh? How absurd. "I don't love Jorh! I love..." I started, but covered my mouth with my hand before I said who. He walked straight over to me. "_Who? _Who is it you give your heart to?" he asked, backing me to the tree.

Does he want to know only to twist my emotions? I stared wordlessly, lost in his emerald eyes. "Will you do it?" he asked after he realized I wouldn't answer the first question. My stomach churned, but I am unsure why. I looked to the grassy floor and nodded. "Yes."

He stepped away. Somehow I expected a wicked grin or laugh, but he seemed as solemn as if I had said 'no'. "Very well. We should continue riding."

We rode on, silent, for several miles through the dark forest. It only became darker and almost mythical or enchanted as we went on. The forest never seemed to end.

Loki stopped, looked around, and turned off the barely-there path and straight into the dense trees. I followed behind him, nearly losing him twice.

After many twists and turns around massive trees and strange large boulders, he stopped and jumped off his horse. "Here we are." he said.

I looked around for something. Anything, really. But there is nothing to view, more endless trees, caves and boulders, just as we had encountered the past mile or so. I assumed we were to stop to eat or some such thing, when I saw Loki begin to climb a tree effortlessly. He grasped the bark and was at the top in seconds. I couldn't believe my eyes.

He disappeared into the thick branches for a moment, while I tried to understand what was going on. Then, he climbed back down as effortlessly as before. "Quite suitable. Old home of elves, they love trees. Invisible, too." he said, taking the satchels off of his horse."

"Here." he said, handing me the bags, motioning for me to go up. I stood there, confused. "Well? Go up. Here are the steps." he said. It is quite impossible to notice the steps on the tree. You can only feel them, or if you look very hard, you can notice them. Now I understood how he flew up so easily.

I mimicked his movements and climbed to the top. Though from below these trees look ordinary and overgrown, up here, you can plainly see that the bark and branches have been perfectly carved to suit someone living here. Stairs led up even higher into the massive trees. Sitting areas, desks, tables, all made of this beautiful wood. The amount of space is astonishing.

I dropped the satchels onto one of the tables and looked around in awe. I eventually walked up the steps to see more seating areas, and even beds and a balcony. Everything, solid wood and branches. The work that must have been put into this...breathtaking.

I walked back down and looked below to see Loki leading the horses over a natural stone bridge, and from there I lost sight. I went to view the forest from above, which looks ominous and dark from below but beautiful from here, and saw Loki step beside me.

"The elves used to live here when they would visit Asgard. I discovered it only recently. No one knows where the elves hide. Except us, of course."

"The hidden entrance to Asgard is quite close." he said, leaning against the edge of the short wooden wall. "You will begin within days, Skye. Do you think you're ready?"

I don't know how to answer that. Am I stealthy? Yes...Can I accurately throw knives and stars? Yes. But I don't think mentally I am anywhere near prepared. "As ready as I'll get." I replied.

"Skye..." he said. "You do realize this will help us all, don't you?" he said quietly. I nodded without thinking. Then he put his hand under my chin to fully grab my attention. "You confuse me so, love. But I think I've grown to like you very much." he said. If I didn't know better, I would say he almost didn't want me to do this. Like he almost feels guilty.

"What of our plan?" I asked. He thought for a moment and said, "We can discuss that tomorrow."

Soon I am to be a killer. But for a good reason, right? So it is not _bad_ if you look at it correctly, I reassured myself.

"Just curious, if I am wanted dead, don't you think walking into Asgard is, well, risky?" I asked. He shook his head. "But you won't be walking...you will be sneaking, and only at night." I took a deep breath and thought of what I was really going to be doing. Killing for the good of Lower Asgard, and to make Loki, the one I have stupidly fallen for, king.


	6. The Elf House

The next day, I awoke refreshed, happy and rejuvinated. Until I remembered why I am here. I slept on the carved, leaf-covered bed on the higher part of the tree, while Loki slept elsewhere. I still wore my green-and-brown attire, dirt stained and torn. My skin had grass marks and twigs stuck out of my hair.

Loki is nowhere to be found. I looked for the satchels for some sort of food but those are gone, too. My stomach grumbled and my mouth felt mucky. What a horrible mess I am, I thought. I looked below to the bottom of the tree and saw Loki leaning against it, munching on food, writing something on some parchment.

I climbed down, my dirty brown boot tearing on one of the steps. "Hungry?" he asked, without looking up. I jumped down the rest of the way. "Yes, I am." he offered me the last bit of bread. I ate it quickly, too hungry to enjoy the taste. My stomach ached for more food, but I tried to ignore it.

"What are you writing?" I said. He rolled the parchment up and put it into a satchel. "A letter." was all he said. I didn't ask any further, it seemed personal. "Right. Well, is there a river nearby? I should like to clean up." I said, looking around. Endless dark trees surrounded us, as they have in recent days.

"Yes. There's a pond through the rocks over there. It's only a few minutes away." he said. I nodded and went to search for it. The thought of having to put these dirty, torn clothes back on didn't seem pleasant, but alas, I have no other option.

When you get used to it, this forest is actually somewhat enchanting, despite the lack of sun. I won't deny the somewhat eerie feel to it, but you somehow warm up to it. Through the rock walls, actual sunlight came in. Not as it would if the trees weren't there, but definitely not completely shady.

Eventually, I came to a pond that had a small, quiet flow of water pouring into it. The water was cool, but somewhat warmed by the sun. It was clear, and I immediately took all my clothes off and swam right in. It felt so refreshing that I decided to never leave it, and spend the rest of my days here. I scrubbed my skin clean and put my hair under the soft flow of the tiny waterfall.

I went to the sunnier side of the pond and laid my long black hair out on a rock in the sun to dry. The rest of my body stayed submerged in the perfect water. I closed my eyes and soaked the rays of the sun up for what must have been half an hour.

The sun had moved out of my spot and I decided I should get dressed and go back, despite the glorious call of the cool water. Just as I was about to leave the quiet bliss of the pond, I hear Loki say something behind me. It startled me, so I slipped and accidently submerged under the water, wetting my nearly-dry hair.

I am well aware that this situation and place we're in isn't the time for pleasantries and formalities, something I've never been accustomed to anyway, but thinking you're alone when you're naked and relaxed just to see someone walk up without warning would surprise _anyone_.

"_What _are you doing?!" I said. He shrugged innocently. "What do you mean?" I covered my chest with my black hair under the water. "I only came to give you your new clothing, thought you might want something that's...untorn." he said casually, putting a bundle of clothing on a rock. "Riya packed them as we were leaving. I'd thought she had forgotten."

"Yes, well, thank you very much, I appreciate it." I said, obviously irratated. "I will be sure to try them." He nodded, a mischevous grin on his face, and walked away. I had to remain there another 20 minutes to dry my hair, and went to the clothes that Loki had laid out. A dark grey tunic stitched with intricate patterns on the sleeves, and matching-color leggings. The black boots went quite high, and the top of the boots had a beautiful silver design.

I left my old dirty clothes in the same spot and walked back to the elf house. I enjoyed the walk back, also trying to waste time going back. Though I am not entirely sure why.

I climbed up and saw Loki shaking his leg nervously. He jumped up as soon as he saw me. "Skye..." he started. I cut him off by saying, "Sorry for being rude by the pond, but you know how it is..." he suppressed a smile for a moment. "Such an experienced thief, yet you still fear being seen without clothes." he brushed his thumb against my cheek, and if he hadn't said what he was about to say, I would have uncontrollably jumped on him and kissed him madly.

His face went serious. "I was worried for you, a few minutes ago some riders came by. They were the important _royal _guards, not the common ones. That means my suspicion was right. They _are _looking for you now." he went on. "They didn't notice this elf house, thankfully. But I must return to Asgard."

"Won't Odin know you're hiding me? What if he imprisons you?" I said, obvious worry in my voice. He shook his head. "He won't imprison me. Confine me to the city of Asgard, perhaps, but I am quite sure I can sneak out." I had my doubts.

"You _must _stay here in this elf house. Don't leave for the pond until I come back." he said. "I should be back within one day, to bring food and news. In case anyone should notice this house, there are your armor and weapons." he said, pointing to a pile next to the carved table. "You do what you must to survive."

Just before he climbed down the tree, he took me and we kissed passionately. In that minute, it seemed everything would be okay. That I had nothing to worry about. But the sinking reality hit yet again when we broke apart and he climbed down, out of sight, and possibly out of my life.

After I stood there a moment, I eventually made it to the pile in the corner. I took it apart, bit by bit. Regardless of what I picked up, they were all lightweight yet powerful and almost all were designed beautifully with intricate details. The chestpiece was a deep black color that seemed to always have a slight bluish color in the light. It has two straps with buckles on it, one in the middle of the waist, the other on the ribs. Some sort of creature's face was put just above the top belt, though I couldn't seem to recognize what it was.

The pants are unlike any I've ever seen. They seem untearable, as if made of the toughest skin in The Nine Realms. But they fit quite snugly against the flesh, leaving no space for them to get caught on anything. They seem almost scale-like. The boots are a midnight black color, with several straps and buckles to secure them over the pants.

The shoulderplates are a silvery color, matching the gloves. They both have sharp blades and many layers to them, as well as expert silversmithing in the designs of them.

Underneath all of this is a maroon-color cape and hood, with curls and unique designs across the edges. Finally, a mask dropped out after I picked the dark red cape up. It, too, matched the dark

silvery designs of the shoulderplates and gauntlets. It undoubtedly would invoke a sense of fear in whoever would cross my path, but I tried to avoid thinking of ever having the need to use it. It covered the lower half of my face perfectly, leaving only my eyes visible. The entire set had hidden pockets, extra buckles and belts all around it.

But Loki forgot to leave something _desperately _important. He forgot any weapons! My hand-to-hand skill is dreadful, as he well knows. Now here I am, weaponless, alone, praying that no one should discover me.

The rest of day I spent practicing my strength and acrobatics, as well as my hopelessly bad hand-to-hand combat, with little progress. My energy lacked, due to no food or water, but I attempted to discipline myself. I thought of it as a challenge, a test, if you will. At least at first I did.

I brought the armor upstairs, next to the bed and put it next to me on the floor, as I attempted to get some rest. I managed an uneasy 3 or 4 hours of rest, the rest of the time I stared out into the trees, endlessly worrying.

The day went on, but I found myself doing nothing useful. Hours whittled away, until it was time for Loki to return. But he never did. Day yet again turned to night, with no sign of Loki. The hunger and thirst I felt began to overwhelm me, no longer a test. I became light headed, and my mouth felt parched. How much longer can I go like this?

By the time it had gotten dark, I decided to make a trip to the pond, at least for water. I hesitated for a while on whether or not I should put my armor on. Eventually I decided to put it on, just in case.

It was incredibly dark in the forest below, but all the better to hide in. I slowly crept as first, but eventually walked casually once I made it through the rock walls. I looked around carefully, then took the mask off. I drank the water until I thought it might come back up. It tastes so _wonderful, _who could've ever guessed simple water could be such bliss?

I wiped my mouth and leaned back against a rock, looking up at the moon, and sighed heavily. Where could he possibly be?

Something caught my eye in the distance. A weak orange flickering. A fire. Should I know better, I would return to the elf house and sit there like Loki told me to. But he also said he would be back by now. I guess I didn't know better.

I slipped the mask back on and noiselessly crept over to the source. I began to hear voices, and the smell of meat cooking drew me closer. I _must _eat. I think at this time, a sort of primal sensation awoke in me. I think it would in anybody if they hadn't eaten a decent meal in several days.

I moved through the foliage and hid behind a tree that was nearest to the fire. I saw four men, dressed like guards what with their swords and shields, feasting on meat and bread and cheese. I almost leapt out into the firelight and just take the food and eat, but this wouldn't do. I haven't anything to defend myself with.

I stayed there, crouched, for ten minutes, attempting to think of a plan. In this time I could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"You eat like the great Gorbla, you do." one said, who had a particularly strong accent. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" the other replied. "Gorblas eat like pigs, they eat everything in sight." he said. "So you're calling me a pig?" he spat back. One of the other guards had to calm them down. "Shut up, the two of yous. We're still looking for that prisoner." he said. "OH right, like we'll ever find her. The description was so _vague._ Black hair, a female, avoiding detection. That's it!" The last one said. "Not even what she's done. That description fits about fifty women I know."

"You don't even know fifty women, Dreag." the second one said. This started another arguement that the third guard, who must be the leader among the four, had to handle. They talked about pointless things for a while longer, when I had come up with a plan to do what I do best, _steal. _Just as I had a distraction planned, one of the guards mentioned Loki.

"No, the other son of Odin, the one that he keeps hidden because he's embarressed!" The fourth guard said, making the others laugh. "Loki is his name. Luckily the All Father has Thor to be proud of. Strong, muscular, like a prince should be. Not that magic-dust flinging brother of his!" To which they all agreed. Anger, mixed with virtual starvation, welled up in me. How _dare _they speak of Loki this way? I thought they were loyal to the throne?

"Aye, I heard there's trouble with our royals as we were leaving this morning. I think the prince Thor had done something, sounded pretty bad from the tone of their voices." the leader said. They didn't speak of the princes or royalty after that.

I had started another fire a few hundred yards away from them, and bolted back to their camp. All but one of the guards, the fourth guard, left to investigate. I was counting on all of them leaving. He was faced mostly away from the food, so with a big breath, I noiselessly and quickly moved to the table holding the food.

It was so close I could almost touch it, my stomach screaming for something solid. But the guard stood up and pointed his sword at me. "Hold! Do you plan to steal from the guards of Asgard?" he said. By this point I could see they had extinguished my fire in the distance, and were surely headed back.

I didn't respond. Has he figured out I'm the 'prisoner' they're searching for? Thankfully my hair hidden under the dark red hood. "Answer me, petty thief!" That was the final straw that made me do it. I picked up a mug full of rum, so I heard them say it was, and quickly threw it on him. He seemed confused for a moment, but then I took a flaming log and tossed it at his tabard. He instantly caught fire, and began to yell for help. It spread through the rest of his clothes and he ran towards his now-approaching comrades.

I took the few seconds to throw a bit of food into a satchel of theirs, and bolted off to the dark forest. Before I disappeared, I noticed they had put the guard out, and he lay, writhing, on the dark forest floor. He managed to yell, "It's her! It's her!" and he _did _realize who I am.

For the first time in all my existance, I wished I had killed someone. I wished I had killed him.


	7. Return To The Fire

I made it back to the elf house safely, with the food, but all at a huge sacrifice. Since they had seen me, the area became much more familiar to seeing patrolling guards. Normally, you'd think, 'how crazy would she be if she stayed in the same spot? No one would do that!' yet here I am.

Groups of three and four would go by occasionally below, sometimes on foot, other times on horseback. I had enough food to last me about two or three days. I managed to grab a sheepskin sack full of water when I had escaped last night.

Only since this morning did the guards arrive, yet again it is approaching nightfall. I had thought it over for many hours, and came to a decision. Loki is obviously not returning, and I cannot remain here forever. Tonight I would seek him out, as I have no where else to go. I am wanted everywhere, by everyone, and it is surely only a matter of time until they discover this house hidden in the trees.

I waited until it was almost completely black out, and I crept down the tree, the satchel around me. No guards in sight, so I headed north. I put the mask on to muffle my breathing.

Though I do not have an exact idea of where I am in this dense forest, north seems to be logical, since the guards always say they're headed south or west. To the east is the pond and the rocks. Another thought hit me, what happened to my horse? Surely it isn't still here after all this time? Curiosity took me and I walked to the area that Loki led the horses to some days ago. Sure enough, through the dark tunnel, came a hidden, enclosed area with a pool of water and grass everywhere.

I saw my horse laying down in the grass. The saddle was by the entrance. His head popped up when he saw me. I wonder how long he would have been here if I hadn't remembered?

It felt strange to see such an innocent creature. Harmless, only helpful, enjoying his days grazing on the green grass and drinking the crisp water, or running around the enclosure. I pet his head and neck, and almost felt like staying longer, but instead grabbed the saddle and secured it around him. We went out through the tunnel, and I wondered if it was a mistake to bring a horse. The noise could get the interest of a nearby guard.

But since I had no idea exactly how close Asgard is, I took a chance. And it was a good chance, too, because it took me several hours of running around on the horse to finally locate the great Asgardian walls. The absolute darkness did not help, my only saving grace the occasional stream of moonlight that I would go to to guide me.

Several times I decided to stop and wait until dawn. But the thought of a group of patrolling guards catching me motivated me to continue nearly blindly into the forest.

The trees thinned and moonlight helped me see much better. Soon enough I could see the city of Asgard, the walls lit by night watchmen with torches. The largest obstacle would be the enormous gap of an open field between the edge of this forest and the bridge. I decided to remove the saddle from the horse and let him go back into the trees.

Luckily there were slight hills between here and the wall, providing cover for me every time I feared a guard might see me. It was remarkably easy to make it to the bridge. Two guards on either side of bridge disrupted this lucky streak.

I snuck far off from the bridge, slowly and quietly inching my way towards it. They all stood at attention, large spears perched in their right hands and a rectangle shield on their back. The sight of them felt intimidating, but I couldn't let that get in my way.

Getting across this bridge is going to be one hell of a task, especially without being seen or heard. Below it was solid darkness. Whether it fell into the endless realms below or into a endless pit, I did not know, and have no intentions of finding out.

I silently crept behind the guards, adrenaline flooding my body. At first I thought of jumping and grabbing hold of the wall that lined the bridge, but this risked too much noise. Instead I dangled my body off of the ledge and used my hands to slowly scoot across it.

This was very tiring. My arms began to ache badly, and I was only halfway across. The endless darkness called for me below and I shook off my fear. A simple mistake could send me falling below. Finally I made it across the bridge after what seemed like half an hour.

My arms felt stiff and stretched. Just as I prepared to swing my leg over the ledge, some more guards arrived and talked with the ones guarding there already. I should have paid attention to what they spoke, but panic began to overwhelm me.

I could feel my gloves loosening and the darkness pulling me down. My fingers began to slip as the guards chatted. I prayed that they would disperse soon, and it seemed that they were indeed beginning to go away.

Just as the only guard turned to face away from me, I swung my leg up on to the ledge, and felt the sweet relief in my arms. I crept off to the right, into a dark alley to massage my arms and fix my glove.

I sped down the dark alley, readjusting myself to the city. I climbed a wall to have a look around. Asgard, as always, appeared beautiful and mystical. Lights flickered everywhere.

Surprisingly, I felt a slight warmth being here again. I always hated the richer people, for wallowing in their greed and treasures, but my thoughts turned to Loki when I realized they are not all this way. Only some. And I am here to get rid of the ones who are.

I jumped down the wall and made my way to where I assumed Loki might be, living within the City of the Gods. The city within a city.

I hid in darkness the whole way, taking plenty of caution. I could not even think of the possibility of being captured.

Dawn couldn't be more than a couple of hours away. This thought encouraged me to speed up slightly.

After an hour, I had made it to the great doors of the City of the Gods. This time, there were more guards standing in front of the doors than before. I felt defeated and lost. How could anyone possibly get in through there?

The massive doors appeared to look disappointingly at me. There must be another way to get in...

Just as this thought rumbled in my mind, I saw a large cart, pulled by two horses turning this way. As it passed, I jumped on and hid inside. I didn't bother to see what was in there, or more importantly who, just the fact that the remarkable timing of this sent me into a feeling of outrageous joy, which was quickly crushed when I saw who lied before me.

The guard I had burned last night was either asleep or unconscious right here, right in front of me. I froze in place and even held my breath. The stench was horrible. Like burnt, old lamb and rotten vegetables. Not even the mask could keep this putrid smell out.

The reality sunk in when I realized he wasn't unconscious or asleep. But dead, and very much at that. Somehow the smell got worse when I realized I sat next to a dead body, and that I caused his death. I couldn't wish for anything more than to get out of this covered cart.

I looked out the cloth cover and saw we had made it inside. I couldn't see anyone, so I took my chances. But before I jumped, I made a prayer. A prayer for the guard that I killed.

"Wicked men may be cursed but innocents are forever blessed. I pray that my sins be forgiven in the afterlife and this soul be taken to Valhalla, for I ended his life before it was time for the better of the Nine Realms"

If someone were to ask me if this was for him or me, I don't think I could answer. He was an obstacle that needed to be removed. I regret his death but it was for the good of Asgard...

I jumped out of the cart and sped down a hall. I honestly had no idea where anything was, but I figured the best way to find out is to look around. I nearly accidentally walked into two guards, but I luckily pulled back just in time. I saw a dark hallway that looked safe and crept towards that, my heart pounding so loudly I am surprised no one has heard it.

The hallway looks empty and haunted. The rooms to the left and right are dark and eerie. Just as I began to relax and think that I could be safe here, I felt two hands pull me harshly.

To my horror, I see a guard has somehow discovered me. "A-ha! I found her! I found the prisoner!" he yelled down the hall. I elbowed him harshly in the face, causing his face to fill with a stream of blood.

I ran down the hall and came out into another hall, this one well-lit but still empty. This one was much greater. The ceiling is unbelievably high, and doors dotted the walls ever now and again. As I made it the end, I saw several guards turning towards my way. "There!" one of them shouted.

Yet another hallway. I felt horribly lost, how many cursed halls does this stupid place have? To the end of the hall going left, it was brightly lit and had a fire going. To the right appeared dark and old. I turned right.

Since there we no windows here unlike the last dark hall, I had to feel around for the most part. I could hear their footsteps rapidly approaching but I had already run as far as the hall would go, and I couldn't locate a door. My hands groped the walls desperately for a handle.

One of the guards had a lantern which lit up the entire hall. They easily spotted me, I am cornered. Defeated. There is no where left to run. They grabbed me and shackled me.

I pulled against them but it was clearly hopeless. Dread surged through me and I felt desperate. They pulled me through to the Great Hall in an eerily similar way to the first time. One of the guards pulled my hood back and ripped my mask off, and threw it across the hall.

My head hung down and I almost began to think I deserve this. Maybe I don't, though. At this point I don't think I care, just kill me already and let's end this endless circle.

The guard told the King of my crimes, and how they believe I am the prisoner that everyone has been looking for. I waited to hear the All Father Odin's deep booming voice ordering the guards to execute me right here, right now. Unlikely he would risk the possibility of what happened last time, again. Kill the prisoner here, where nothing could possibly go wrong!

Instead I heard a soothing, melodic but powerful voice. I looked up slowly, and shock ran through me. On the great throne of Asgard, in the seat of the king, sat a man in a beautiful horned helmet and a mystic staff. That man, is Loki.

**Reviews always appreciated...I like to hear what people think of my stories, it only takes a moment!**


	8. Lost in your ways

Loki? _He is King? _What events could have possibly happened in the last days to cause _this _to happen?

"Sicarius." He said, looking eagerly at me. He seemed to have a disturbed, arrogant tone in his voice. "The prisoner..." he said, trailing off at the end, as if he was lost in thoughts.

"Release her." he said. I looked up at the faces of the guards and they seemed confused. "But your highness, this is _the _prisoner. The one we've been attempting to capture for-" he said, but Loki cut him off. "Are you doubting your King's word?" he said coldly.

The guards unshackled me and I stood up. My arms still felt sore from the now apparently-pointless journey here. All that scuffle and slinking around for nothing!

Loki stood up. The guards knelt in respect. When I didn't, the guard to my left said, "Kneel, you criminal. The King of Asgard stands." I couldn't decide if I should or shouldn't, when Loki decended down the royal golden steps.

His steps echoed in the Great Hall, strangely the only noise to be heard, aside from the fire crackling in the braziers on either side. "Sicarius kneels to no one." he said. The guards didn't hide their surprised expressions.

He motioned for me to follow him. We walked alongside eachother down a hall until we were quite out of earshot of anyone.

"Loki..." I said, suspiciously. He grinned weakly. "Pleased to see found your way here." he said dryly, as if nothing unusual was happening.

I couldn't handle these formalities any more. King or not, this madness needs to end. I grabbed his shoulders and looked right into his eyes. "_What _happened while I was in the forest?"

He looked both ways down the hall. He pointed to a great door at the end. I sighed, frustrated, but we walked to it and he opened it.

It was a beautiful lounging room that reminded me of the outdoor room of the first house, with Riya and Yord. The far end was a large veranda, overlooking the Bifrost and the great beyond. A large fire crackled in the fireplace.

I closed the doors and stood there, with my arms defiantly crossed. "Well?" I asked. He took his helmet off and placed it on a stand, and leaned his staff against it. He walked to the wall and looked at the bridge in the distance.

I slowly walked up next to him, and looked at his face from the side. He seemed stressed, worried, not the cocky Loki I would expect to see, who was just made King.

"I find it interesting that in such a short amount of time, so many things can take place." he said, obviously refering to something I have no idea about. I lost my angry, 'give-me-an-answer-now' attitude when I realized something within him is very disturbed.

"That day I left you, and said I would return soon. That day Thor was banished to Midgard." he said. I didn't want to interrupt. "Because he attempted to take his fury out on Jotunheim. Your 'execution' was all for the sake and safety of Asgard. Odin did not want a war with them." he said Odin's name with such despise.

"Odin pinned the blame to you, as you know. And 'executed' you. Thor believes that Jotunheim has not paid for _their_ actions,_ their_ agreement to ruin his _day of triumph._ He tried to start a war, so Odin banished him." He said.

"So why are you not dancing with joy? Your wishes have come true." I said quietly. He looked over to me. "Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep."

Though interesting, it was not surprising. He has been known to do this for as long as I could remember. But now I understood. With Thor banished and Odin sleeping, Loki is the only son left, hence him becoming King, even if only temporarily.

"But before he entered the Odinsleep, he told me something. I'd discovered a truth hidden under piles of lies." he said, an anger growing in his voice. He paused, thinking something through. After a deep sigh, he said, "I am of Jotunheim."

I searched for words to reply but came up speechless. "I was...an _artifact _discovered by Odin in the last war, abandoned, alone. He had planned to _use _me to unite Jotunheim and Asgard."

I held his hand up and and caressed it. "I cannot imagine the pain you're feeling. I am sorry." I said quietly. "It explains the _shadow _I have felt all my life. The feeling of being a lesser son. He always favored Thor to me, now this is confirmed."

"_Thor..._" he said slowly, and with such hatred. After a few moments of silence, Loki stood up straight and sighed heavily. He turned to me and held my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"You should have waited in the elf house." he said. "Without food? Expecting you back but you did not return?" I replied.

"Odin will awaken within days. You must be gone by then." he said, ignoring my questions. "When the guards inform him of this..." he shook his head in annoyance.

"Where will I go?" I asked, sighing quietly and looking down. Every place I've ever been seems to cast me out. "I tire of wandering."

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. "Do not worry, Skye." he said, and pressed his lips to mine. It was surprising at first, to think that a person such as Loki could actually care for another person the way he showed. But I suppose under that mischievous, dark exterior, if you found your way, you could find a sort of, _sentimental _side to him.

I remember him speaking of Thor some weeks back. Before his new-found hatred. He spoke of this shadow, yes, but how he loves his brother, and doesn't wish anything ill upon him. I fear this hidden truth now revealed has erupted a dark side to Loki that he begs only for revenge on Odin for lying to him, for not thinking of him as a worthy son, wanting only Thor to be King.

And his revenge on Thor for ever being a towering shadow, being the _desired _Asgardian. The King that people would cheer for in the streets, and have a celebratory day in honor of. For allowing Loki to be the one that always stands to the side while Thor stands above them all in victory.

By the time I awoke it was nearly midday. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Loki's face. At first I thought he was asleep, until he placed his hand on the side of neck, and brushed his thumb against the back of my jaw.

I couldn't help but grin, at least a _little_. I know the situation is quite dire but it feels nice to not have any worries, even for a minute or so. I suppose he felt the same way, as he gave a little grin back.

It was peaceful for a while. I wished it wouldn't end. But after he gave me a kiss on my forehead, he stood to get dressed.

The thought would linger on the rest of the day if last night was love or lust. I soon found myself almost not caring if it was either.

Before he left, he knelt down in front of me. "I am leaving for Jotunheim soon." he said quietly. I nodded. He took my hand and kissed it softly, before taking his helmet and staff and walking to the door. Before he left he said, "Be watchful of the Warriors Three." He left before I could ask who they were.

How strange a feeling when you are in the House of the Gods, yet you are merely a street pickpocket from Lower Asgard. I feared that I would still be considered 'the prisoner', but all doubts were destroyed when guards saluted me as I walked by.

I quickly stumbled upon the legendary Weapon Keeper's Hall, the weapons held within are supposedly of the highest power. Only Gods could ever access here, but I was not stopped when I entered the doors.

Blades and shields displayed elegantly, wall after wall. It was overwhelming. A stunning purple bladed sword with intricate designs caught my eye. The weight of it was outstanding, fighting with something this heavy seems next to impossible. I placed it down unintentionally loud. I had the distinct feeling someone heard me and was searching for the cause of that noise, so I quickly made off to another rack of weapons.

Here were beautiful bows and arrows. I cannot shoot them but they looked so wonderful it seemed worthwhile to simply carry it around.

I went on and found some daggers with sheaths. Some were basically ordinary but were outstandingly sharp. Others were flawlessly gorgeous and some even seemed to _glow_. I picked up a particularly dangerous looking one and tested it on the wood case.

It cut it almost as if it were parchment. I inadvertantly let out a devious grin. I heard someone approach but I didn't look up.

"Who are you?" she asked. I slowly looked over to her. She had black, straight hair tied back, and the armor of a warrior on. She had striking features and seemed to have a harsh look on her face.

"I will answer your question when you tell me yours." I replied, placing the dagger away. She looked stubbornly at me but replied, "I am Lady Sif. You do not have a familiar face, now inform me of your nature before I call the guards." She didn't seem to be fooling around.

"I am Sicarius...not a Goddess, no, though I think you'll find I am quite welcome here." I said. She looked at me, studying me and sighed in frustration. "Sicarius." she said flatly. Just before she was about to say something, three men walked up behind her.

"Sif, looking for another blade to carve an enemy with?" The one with short, blonde, wavy hair said. He had a small beard and mustache that matches his golden locks. "No, Fandral. Greeting our guest _Sicarius_." she said. They all looked at me strangely.

"A citizen _here? _What could she possibly be doing-" said the one with a large beard and a round belly, before Fandral put his arm in front of him to hush him. "Pleasure to meet you, Sicarius. We must be going now." Lady Sif said, and they all retreated back to the entrance.

I did consider not following them, but they looked like good candidates for 'The Warrior's Three' though I counted four. After they turned out of view, I silently followed them. They turned down a hall and I followed, sticking to the nearly nonexistant shadows.

They were talking quietly amongst themselves though I couldn't make the words out until they walked into a room and stopped. I listened in carefully.

"You're quite right, Volstagg. Though Loki forbids it, we must rescue Thor. Should the Allfather never reawaken, Loki as King for much longer could bring chaos." Lady Sif said. They paced nervously. "What you speak of is not just treason, it is suicide!" Fandral replied to her.

"Where is he now, anyway?" the last one asked. "We do not know, Hogun, and that is what worries me the most. He is a trickster but I fear he is changing into something worse. Something more sinister." Fandral said. "He has always been jealous of Thor."

"And why the suspicion on that girl in the weapon's hall?" Fandral asked. "We know nothing more of her than a name." Lady Sif nodded and thought this over. "I am quite sure they work together. First I see her nearly dragged to the Throne Room in shackles, the very next day she roams the halls of Gods freely?" she said, trying to convince the others.

"We must watch her carefully then." Volstagg added, fluffing his beard. "I know a sneaky person when I see one, and both she and Thor's brother reek of sneakiness." They all agree. "We cannot wait much longer." Lady Sif said. "We should be more cautious though, as Heimdall may hear us."

Just as I began to slip away, I could see the Bifrost light up, indicating that Loki must have just returned.

I ran for the stables and grabbed the nearest steed. The stable keeper protested but I ignored him. I have never crossed this bridge despite having seen it quite often.

I made it before the entrance and dismounted. I could see Heimdall positioned behind his great sword. But just before I spoke any words, Loki said, "You wield great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin fear you?" apparently continuing a conversation. His eyes flickered to me and began to slowly walk over.

"No." He said flatly. "Why not?" Loki asked. "Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him." Loki shook his head. "He _was_ your king. And now you are sworn to obey _me_, yes?" he asked.

Heimdall paused for a long while, obviously hesitant to say yes. But eventually, he had no choice to. "Yes." he said quietly. Loki began to back up towards me. "Good. Then you'll open the Bifrost to no-one!"

Loki jumped on the horse and held his hand out for me to get on behind him. I did, and held on tightly. Halfway across the bridge I said to his ear, "What are the Warrior's Three's names?"

"Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. But Lady Sif often accompanies them." he replied. "They plan to rescue Thor, I followed them." I said. "Very sneaky, Skye. But Heimdall must obey me. They will not pass."

We returned to the stables and quickly went inside. "Odin could awaken soon. I am sure you've found the weapon's hall. Go there and take whatever you need, I must attend to matters. Meet me in the Throne Room when you are done." I nodded and left for the weapon room.

Upon the walls of weapons, the only one I have ever been trained for were the daggers. I picked several up, but decided on two that seemed to almost _call _for me. They were not as special as some, but as sharp as I could ask for. Nerves bubbled in my stomach at the thought of having to actually use them.

I returned to the great hall and Loki was waiting for me. He took me to a corner and whispered, "Your training can finally be put to use" he said. I began to feel slightly sick. "Before we get you out of here, there is a particular person I need out of the way..."


	9. Innocence Lost

The tips of his fingers on my neck felt icy. Perhaps it was me who had suddenly gone cold.

I took a heaving breath and asked his inquiring face, "Who?" The edge of his mouth curved. His fingers traced down to my collarbone. "Does it matter? Do you not trust me?" he asked in a nearly joking manner.

To me it _does _matter. Very much so. "It is not that. It just seems quite unlikely that a difference will now be made to Lower Asgard. That is why I agreed for this...everything falls apart and like grains of sand slipping through my fingers, I cannot stop it." I replied hastily. I have much to say but time is definitely of the essence.

He looked down and pulled his hand away from me. The coldness stopped. He nodded his head slowly. "Indeed, love. But these precious last few hours I am still King must be put to use. Even the smallest changes can make the largest differences."

I don't know what I was expecting. I agreed, (Is agreed even the _word _for it? He called me his _pet _in the past, and I felt I owed him. Is it truly different now or I have fallen even more into a spell? I am sure he uses my affection for him against me, the way that making love last night was a front...Or perhaps not. Oh these dreadful feelings!) and told me where to go.

I left at once through the darkest hall that he spoke of. I came across no guards, and really no one at all. I came to the end and all there was, was a closed door that had someone inside of it, as well as a merry fire, as I could see the orange light under the door. Just to the right stood a large, open window, identical to the rest of the ones I had passed.

The outside faced away from Asgard mostly. It was now peaceful and nearly dark. I sat on the ledge, my feet dangling over, to a drop that couldn't be less than 10 stories up. I could hear occasional quiet voices from the closed door behind me. I nervously felt for my daggers and enclosed my fingers around them.

After the world had become completely dark, I knew the time had come. This is to help Lower Asgard. My friends, Jorh, everyone. I put my hood over my head, I had forgotten about my mask since yesterday. I placed my foot down on the thin edge, with my stomach towards the wall. There were plenty of things to grasp, but my feet had little room.

It seemed quite easy to shuffle across other than that, though. He said the third open window. I neared the window to the room with the fire place. I had to duck down, a nearly impossible task, to avoid being seen by the people within.

I tried to avoid looking in, but I saw two men lying on a rather large couch, facing out towards the skies. They would have seen me, had they not been asleep, or at least had their eyes closed. They embraced eachother closely, and seemed so at peace, so happy, that I wondered if I could ever be that way.

I fought a feeling of just letting go of the wall out of hopelessness when the innocent people of Lower Asgard stung my mind yet again. I continued on. Luckily I make very little noise when I move.

The next window was dark inside, so I tried to quickly duck under the ledge that protruded from the window. But I did it a slight bit too fast and my head smacked straight into the sharp corner.

I don't know what caused this outrageous strength, or perhaps luck. But instead of instinctively letting go and falling 10 stories due to the unbelieveable pain, my hands grasped the walls so hard that the heavy metal my gloves were made out of began to cause the wall material to crumble slightly.

The tortureous agony felt mind numbing. I wished to the guardians of Valhalla to relieve me from that pain. It would not have been so bad had that executioner not dropped his beheading axe straight onto my skull some weeks back, but he did.

I needed to sit, or lie down, or _anything. _But instead I stood there, silently screaming, for at least 10 minutes. I described it at the moment as someone shoving a stake into my head. Eventually it wore down and it did not hurt unless I strained my head or eyes. The fresh feeling of it would take days to wear off, though.

It took much longer to regain my composure and continue on my mission. My hands began to tire so I cautiously sat on the ledge. I should have offed that person nearly half an hour ago. I wonder if they're still even there?

I once more climbed along the wall, to the next window. The third one. Slowly I looked inside, and could see the dark silhoutte of a man in a chair, apparently cleaning some armor. A final flood of terror crept over me before noiselessly hopping in. Several candles lit up the area he sat in, but the rest of the room, thankfully, remained dark.

I slid only one knife from its sheath. To my horror, it made a noise just loud enough for him to stop wiping his wristplates. He did not turn his head, but calmly put the cloth on the table.

"Before you kill me, just let me see you, so I can remember your face in Valhalla." he said peacefully. What now? He took my no responce as a 'yes' and slowly turned around in his seat.

Even with the candlelight behind him, there was no mistaking it. It is difficult for me to forgot a face. It was the Captain of the Guards. The one who originally brought me to the City of the Gods, before Odin, to be executed.

"_You?_" he said, equally as shocked as me. "You little bitch...I thought Odin had you beheaded like the _dog you are!_" he stood up, attempting to come at me. _I never learned hand-to-hand combat!_

He had no weapon, but if I let him, he could easily do some severe damage to me. I picked up an object, I didn't have the time to see what it was, and threw it at his face. It appeared to be some sort of armor shining liquid. He yelled either in disgust or pain. In these spare seconds I extinguished all the candles, leaving it in almost completely darkness, save the moonlight spilling in from the window.

"_Where'd you go, _you filthy rat?" he said, looking around in a fury. "You Lower Asgardians are _all the same!_ Sneaky, thieving rats! I don't regret making you suffer one bit! When I'm through with _you, _I'll start using the children for target practice!" he said to the darkness, facing away from me.

Those last words he said made me not regret silently stepping behind him and slitting his throat. Listening to those last desperate gurgles and his body collapsing, I had little reaction. Now I know what he was truly like. Regardless, looking at his body made me feel slightly ill, so I made for the window quickly. But before I did, I left a prayer, but a different one this time.

"_Wicked men may be cursed, but innocents are forever blessed. May this soul be left to roam Hel for his evil, and my sins forgiven._"

Just as I had ducked out of view from the window, I heard the door from the Captain's room open. Apparently several people saw this, his dead body on the middle of the room, a pool of blood around his head.

I quickly scurried back to the hall, wanting to leave that unpleasant memory where it lies, literally. I entered the hall, and saw Loki still sat on the throne. As I approached him, he dismissed the two guards, leaving us alone, except for the guards at the far end.

"Was that some sort of, I don't know, joke?" I asked, stepping up the golden steps. He didn't move his head, but he held his hand to his face in a sort of worrisome manner. "No, I thought you might enjoy it. Not to mention he was very loyal to Odin, so an informer out the way is good news." he said. I couldn't disagree. I suppose I was still anxious now knowing I am resposible for the death of two people.

"I have sent the destroyer to Thor." he said. I sat down on the top step, facing towards him. "To kill him?" I asked, trying to calm myself from all the stress and worries. He didn't repond for a moment. But he finally said, "Perhaps. The Warrior's Three joined him. Heimdall is a traitor."

All went quiet for some time, before I said quietly, "He...recognized me. Not as 'the prisoner' but as Skye Arteag." Before he could respond, four men barged in through the doors. They saluted Loki and knelt down. "My King, the Captain of the Guard, Curion, has just been found dead!" one of them said, nearly in tears.

"How tragic, he was one of my father's finest. Any ideas as to who might have done this horrid crime?" Loki said, almost boredly. "No, my King, we do not know. His throat was cut only moments before I arrived." the others around him remained quiet.

"So the killer is likely still close. _Guard!_" Loki called. One of the guards saluted and kneeled at the bottom of the steps. "A murderer is roaming freely nearby. Send patrols out immediately." he said. The guard left. "Thank you, my King." he said, and they all left.

After the doors closed, I looked to Loki. His eyes remained on the door and said, "Oh, you're quite welcome."

He stood up and decended down the stairs. "Come, Skye. We haven't much time. We must go to the Bifrost." I didn't have to ask why. The only safe place any more for me is undoubtedly another planet. He motioned for a guard, and the guard gave him something. He gave it to me. My mask, the one that was ripped off. I put it on as we took two horses and rode swiftly to the end of the Bifrost.

Heimdall stood proudly, his sword perched in front of him honorably. Loki swiftly dismounted. "Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" I heard Heimdall ask. Loki's anger grew. "You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds, to which, even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say that for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard!"

Heimdall lifted his great sword, and I quickly jumped off the horse. "Then I need no longer obey you." he said. And just then, before my eyes, Loki conjured some sort of power I had never seen. It froze Heimdall right where he stood.

And I could see Loki actually turn into a Jotun. He was blue all over, with piercing red eyes. He looked almost completely unrecognizable. I wanted to touch his skin, just to see what it was like, but I held my hand back, and instead my eyes looked to Heimdall's frozen body, his great sword nearly touching Loki where he stood.

Unflinching, he turned to me. He was strangely beautiful in this blue form of his. We walked inside, and he returned to his normal, Asgardian flesh.

Laufey and two Jotuns stood in front of the portal. Loki approached them slowly. "Who is she?" Laufey asked, worried that Loki could be tricking him. "She is an assassin, and is on our side. Now come...let me show you to Odin."

Loki told me to wait here with the Jotuns. They made me feel uneasy, but I stayed put nonetheless. As they left, my eyes kept glancing over to the frozen Heimdall. He made me feel uneasy. Did Loki not have the heart to kill him?

The Warrior's Three and Sif had been allowed to Midgard. And now Heimdall stands frozen before me, surely nothing could go wrong. And only when a feeling of comfort began to fill me, I hear the faintest crack. What? Where could that be from?

The Jotuns looked around, and all of our eyes finally settled on Heimdall. _He was breaking free! _Even with two guards and my abilities, attacking him would be suicide. The Jotuns failed to realize this, so I climbed the outside of the Bifrost before I heard the shattering of his icy encasement. He easily killed the two Jotuns and charged inside. The Bifrost swung around, allowing Thor to return.

In a split second he flew down the bridge, much too fast for me to catch him. Heimdall followed after him. This feeling of worthlessness began to annoy me. Just as I was to jump down, I see the Warrior's Three and Sif standing there, talking eagerly. Eventually Sif, Fandral and Volstagg began a steady jog to the City of the Gods. Hogun stopped for some reason behind them.

I took this moment to take out my daggers and jump down just behind Hogun, my knives poised. Just before I took a fatal swipe, he dodged away from me, but I did manage to severly injure his arm. He yelled out in pain and the rest of them turned around.

They had gone quite far without noticing Hogun stopping to recover from an injury he sustained on Midgard. As soon as they saw Hogun falling over and me standing over him, they charged back like ravenous animals.

For obvious reasons (such as the fact that I could not take four angry warriors on alone) I crept inside the Bifrost and climbed the walls, grabbing on to decorative lines for support. I faded into the already-dark ceiling, hoping they would assume I traveled to another planet. Luckily, they did just that.

I suppose in a way, you could say these last few minutes I grasped onto the walls were the last time I would be as innocent as I was. Like a child growing into an adult overnight, realizing life is not as sweet and pleasant as it once seemed. Because in just a few short moments, my life would change forever...and not for the good.


	10. The End of the Beginning

I hung on until they were long gone. Finally I decided it safe to go back down, but my left glove wouldn't release. It was caught under neath of a snake-like carving that slithered around the entire Bifrost. My other arm began to tire. I pulled and pulled and heard something break, only to realize it wasn't me. I looked below and saw Loki march inside, straight for the sword in the center. "Loki!" I yelled, after the Bifrost re-awoke humming with life. He looked up, obviously confused. "Skye?" But before I could reply anything, Thor re-entered.

He went for the sword and tried to pull it out to no avail. "It is too late, Thor! Jotunheim is doomed." Loki said. Finally, with all my strength, I pulled free and fell down, landing on my feet, though a bit shaken. My glove had come off and it hung above me. "You can't kill an entire race!" Thor yelled, as I fell.

A beautiful yet ominous blue-ice tree began to grow around the sword. It expanded, it's long limbs stretching out. What was Loki's plan? He never told me. I never counted on any of this. Loki stood cocky next to me and grinned. He has changed, so much I barely recognize him. "Why not?"

"You! You're...you're Skye. I remember your face! Is this who you've been hiding all this time?" he asked, gesturing to me. Loki's eyes narrowed at him. "Hiding from the unjust Asgardians, yes. Loki is the only one that saved my life that day." I spoke up, proud to finally have a say in things.

"Odin knew I was innocent yet condemned me to die for the sake of democracy and peace." Thor stood shocked. Genuinely shocked, I assumed he had known. Apparently not. The Bifrost shook the slightest bit, and the tree of ice grew even more.

"That was wrong, but killing Jotunheim will not solve your problems! Brother, listen, we can discuss this..." he started. Loki waved his staff to silence him. "Enough chat, _big brother_. Surely you can figure the rest on your own. Now fight me!" he said.

"No. Odin was wrong...let us resolve this...shut the Bifrost off!" He yelled. Loki stepped down and hit Thor across his head, the painful sound causing me to wince. "What's the matter?!" Loki yelled, hitting him again, sending him across the floor. Thor did not attack him back, and instead stood and said, "I will not fight you brother!"

"What on Midgard made you so soft? Was it that _woman_?" he said, marching over to him, a look of hatred and war in his eyes. "Well maybe when we're done here, _we'll go and pay her a visit_!"

Through most words that could be spoken to Thor that day, not even the words of a cunning sorcerer could trick him into anger or fighting against Loki. But these words from Loki's silver tongue turned Thor to attack his own brother for the sake of this woman, not even the fate of a race could cause this battle.

Thor yelled and charged like a Bilgesnipe to it's prey. The icy tree has grown to cover most of the ceiling and the walls. I grabbed hold of one of the branches and swung forward, knocking Thor to the floor. But it was a mere moment before he regrouped himself and sent Loki flying across the room.

I pulled out my dagger and cut a deep gash into his left arm. He yelled out and swung me over him, slamming me onto my back. My dagger slid across the floor, as Loki came up behind Thor, kicking him down.

I struggled to get up after a moment, and noticed they were now outside, on the bridge. My back creaked with agony. My eyes searched for my dagger and I slowly made my way towards it. Just before my fingers grasped the handle, something happened. Did the Bifrost just...no. Impossible.

I can hear Loki shouting outside but his words are lost in the noise of the Bifrost. The dagger magically slid away from me, as if...yes, the entire Bifrost was angled. It was tilted! It shifted more and more until I began to lose my balance. I made for the bridge but it was too late and I was too slow. Thor was cracking the Bifrost off of the bridge with his great hammer.

Fear, shock, regret rushed through me. I am stuck in here, aren't I? Am I going to die? Perhaps that's what I deserve, the miserable wreck that I am. The last words I remember hearing was Loki yelling my name. The bridge faded from view and I fell, weightlessly it seemed, into an unknown abyss. The abyss I looked down into all my life, wondering just what might be down here.

I can't say I cried, but knowing that your death could be mere seconds away sure sends something through you. What's worse is thinking this is a good thing.

It seemed I drifted inside the remnants of the Bifrost for days. It was completely sideways. After a while, I managed to recover my glove. But my dagger sat in a nearly unreachable part. For days, I tried. For days, I waited.

From the moment the bridge vanished, all that was visible was solid darkness. The weightless feeling had gone long ago. My stomach soon ached for food, reminding me of bitter days of a life long gone. I wonder what will happen to Lower Asgard?

My mouth felt dry and my head felt empty, yet so full of thoughts at the same time. When you have all the time in the world, unpleasant and pleasant things surface in your mind. I clutched my stomach and prayed for a miracle. But surely I deserve this, perhaps this is what happens to 'evil' people.

No sound from up above, the entrance to the Bifrost. A black abyss. Many times I looked out, and felt nor saw anything. It would be several days before I decided to jump out, because surely I would die in here anyway.

I left my dagger behind, as it was impossible to reach, being stuck in the center platform. So I climbed around the sides and up to the quiet, eerie darkness. I reached out as far as I could. Nothing. Feeling weak and desperate, I thought of Loki and prayed he survived. I leapt out, clamping my eyes closed.

I could feel myself falling, falling, falling...but yet nothing to be seen. The Bifrost had disappeared.

When you are falling into nothingness and nothing becomes your sanctuary, you lose time and all sense of reality. I know not how long I fell, it could have been a few minutes or a full day. But finally, I could hear wind. I could hear the wind of my body falling through air. And that smell...I can smell fresh air. A few minutes later I could see the black lighten, forming shapes and colors.

A landscape below me, a beautiful purple sky around me. Above was a black hole that shrunk, eventually into a tiny dot, and soon to disappearing altogether. The ground came closer and closer until I realized I would just crash into it and die.

But no, I hit the ground, and hard, but unlikely I got anything worse than a bad bruise on my leg. Where in the Nine Realms could I possibly be? I look around and see trees, or at least I think they are, and lots of large rocks. A purple sky surrounds me.

After a minute I shakily stand up. My stomach grumbles painfully. I manage a few weak steps but the emotions and my hunger soon overwhelm me. I fell to my knees and screamed hopelessly to the skies, "Am I doomed to eternal suffering?! Since my birth I have done nothing but live in pain!" I held my hands up, almost in an offering to the violet sky. "And now it ends in pain!"

I slumped over, my head hanging towards the endless dirt on the ground. A single tear dripped off the end of my nose. My breathing is the only sound to be heard, but wait... I thought I heard a voice. Way, way in the far distance. A slow glance up, and at first I could not spot anything, but way, way far off, I could see a small, flickering orange light. A fire. And where there is a fire, there are people.

My thoughts of what lies ahead turned from pain and grief, to vengeance.

**And so this is the end of The Forgotten Ones. But do not despair, my dear readers. Because in the near future we will continue on Skye and Loki's journey. I will link Chapter 2 below!**

**tinyurl (dot com) /bdbqrba**


End file.
